Talk:Hall of Heroes
Motives Very strange idea for why Slate and his minions are attacking Booker ... to commit suicide (!?!) One crazy/insane old man is one thing but dozens of followers ?? If he was against Comstock why not attack Comstock ??? Tenuous at best. But then this game. 'Cuz' is all you really need in a fantasy, why even bother with the pretense of all the rest?? All that effort at fake background could have gone to better special effects. Multiverse - infinite number of universes where nothing has to make sense. (with laws of physics ebven being changed ... I guess there is a limit, some 'frame of reference' they have to retain so everything the player does doesnt become too arbitrary, and unrecognizable. Damn, we could have had a mechanized scene of heroic John Wilkes Booth wrestling with Lincoln and finally killing him with a roman gladius (and you get to PLAY John Wilkes Booth .... hmmmm) Comstock allegedly alters history to serve his purposes (so it says in the game) , but in a quantum multiverse it could BE the real history Testxyz 17:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Slate is not right in the head, but he's not truly insane. He's a very charismatic man, who speaks very eloquently. There's someone else in modern history who is often called crazy, but attracted a large following (I'm not going to give Mike Godwin the satisfaction of saying his name...). As to why Slate and his men didn't attack Comstock, well that's going to take a little more explaining. Originally, Slate was going to strike the Hall of Heroes, destroy the image that Comstock had painted of himself, and then die. He knew he wasn't going to live to see Comstock fall, he knew that he and his men were going to get overrun in the Hall, but Slate and his men wanted to die in glory. Once Booker showed up, however, Slate saw another option; to have he and his men die with HONOR. See, honor is something as powerful as it is fickle. Honor is what made Japanese pilots crash their planes into targets during WW2, dying in the process. Honor is what drove Lakota tribesmen to attack Hotchkiss detachments with tomahawks. Honor is what drove the Spartans at Thermopylae to stand and fight, rather than run and preserve their lives. Honor is the most precious of commodities, for it is earned in blood. (Sorry, I got a little carried away! It's a subject I feel strongly about.) Let's just put it this way, Slate didn't want to give Comstock the satisfaction of killing him. TheLighthouse (talk) 13:26, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :The original editor who posed this question could be rather flippant in his word choice and seems to have been venting rather than actually raising a discussion. As to your response, that's a very impassioned take on the situation TheLighthouse, but let's not forget that eloquency in speach and charisma are not qualities missing from some psychopaths. :Still, your assessment of his motivations seems accurate. I would argue that the Shock Jockey crystal growing from his skull is probably pushing up against his brain causing him to take some bold risks or act illogically, thus exasperate the situation. :Unownshipper (talk) 23:28, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :That's correct Solarmech, eloquency in speach and charisma are not qualities missing from some psychopaths, however they are qualities missing from someone inflicted by insanity. The original poster called Slate crazy/insane, which I think could not be. Insanty is doing the same thing over and over again expecting a different result. Insanity is not cool, calculating, or even capable of passion or a drive to die honorably. There is no passion in insanity, only a struggle to overcome. :Though I will admit, you are probably correct about the crystals, as well as the extreme exposure to ADAM that he had in a short period of time. To summarize, I think he wasn't thinking as clearly as he could have been, but his men were still willing to follow him to their deaths, so he couldn't have too nuts. :Peace! :TheLighthouse (talk) 21:34, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Bonnie Blue Flag Oh... We're a band of brothers native of the soil, fighting for the property we gained by honest toil. But first our rights were threatened, and the cry drew near and far -- "We raised on high the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star!" Hurrah! Hurrah! For Southern rights, hurrah! Hurrah for the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star. Hurrah! Hurrah! For Southern rights, hurrah! We rally around the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star. Hurrah! Hurrah! For Southern rights, hurrah! We rally around the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star. First, gallant South Carolina came nobly to the stand. And then came Alabama, and took her by the hand. Which did follow Mississippi, Georgia and Florida, and rallied around the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star. Hurrah! Hurrah! For Southern rights, hurrah! We rally around the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star. Hurrah! Hurrah! For Southern rights, hurrah! We rally around the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star. Ye men of valor, gather round the banner of the right, for Texas and fair Louisiana will join us in the fight. With Davis for our president, and Stephens for statesmen rare, we rally around the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star. Hurrah! Hurrah! For Southern rights, hurrah! We rally around the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star. Hurrah! Hurrah! For Southern rights, hurrah! We rally around the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star. Here's to Virginia -- the Old Dominion State -- who, with the young Confederacy, at last, has linked her fate. Impelled by her example, let other states prepare to raise on high the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star. Hurrah! Hurrah! For Southern rights, hurrah! We rally around the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star. Hurrah! Hurrah! For Southern rights, hurrah! We rally around the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star. Cheer, boys, cheer, and raise the joyous shout, for North Carolina and Arkansas now have both gone out. And let another rousing cheer for Tennessee be given, for the single star of the Bonnie Blue Flag has grown to be eleven. Hurrah! Hurrah! For Southern rights, hurrah! We rally around the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star. Hurrah! Hurrah! For Southern rights, hurrah! We rally around the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star. Well, that's the best I heard. ZanyDragon (talk) 00:13, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you make out anything else? ZanyDragon (talk) 01:03, November 10, 2013 (UTC) --- I dont think the refains are done twice Testxyz (talk) 07:59, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I found the actual recording they used (as best I can tell, anyway). It's the version sung by Polk Miller and his Old South Quartet, recorded in 1914 (which would actually make the recording itself an anachronism, but, given how close to the time the game takes place, as well as the fact that the quartet was proforming the song before the 1914 recording, it may very well be explainable by the covert use of a voxophone at one of their proformances). The link to the actual recording is: http://cylinders.library.ucsb.edu/mp3s/1000/1440/cusb-cyl1440d.mp3 20:42, April 11, 2014 (UTC) --- Not to be rude, but the song was recorded in 1910, not 1914, as Polk Miller passed away in 1913. Now, his quartet stayed together well into the 1920's, but Miller personally recorded this song. TheLighthouse (talk) 02:33, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Everyone seems to have their dates slightly mixed up. :I own an original Edison cylinder recording of Polk Miller's "Bonnie Blue Flag". :My cylinder is Edison Blue Amberol 2175, which was manufactured in 1914. It is a reissue of Edison Amberol 389 which estimated to be manufactured in 1909. UpgradeTech (talk) 07:05, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know, I just know Polk Miller died in 1913, so the original would have had to have been recorded before that. Again, I don't know. That's awesome that you have one of those though! Those things are so neat! :PS, why did you remove what I wrote to someone else? :TheLighthouse (talk) 13:26, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I think/hope that was an accident and not something personal. ::Unownshipper (talk) 23:28, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::This is why I hate the Visual Editor. Switching from Source to Visual does truly strange things. In edit histories, I see lines that are removed and re-added when multiple changes from the same editor are condensed and edits to lines with no discernible difference. I apologize if something was inadvertently altered. UpgradeTech (talk) 09:05, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::I know this is off topic, but here's something I find helpful that I hope you will as well: When you want to edit an article to the right of the edit button is a triangle. Click it and a drop down menu will appear. You can click "Classic Editor" so that you can edit the way before Wiki released this "improved" editing style. From there, choose the Source mode and make your changes. ::::That's the method I use and I never have any problems. Hope this helps and apologies if you already knew of this method. ::::Unownshipper (talk) 00:51, January 7, 2015 (UTC) That unfortunately only shows up for me on article pages. On the article I can hit Edit -> Classic Editor, History, Rename. However on the talk page there's only Add Topic -> Edit, History, Rename. I just set my Preferences under Editing to always use the Source editor. UpgradeTech (talk) 01:47, January 7, 2015 (UTC) It's all good, UpgradeTech, just wanted to make sure that you weren't trying to be a jerk! Peace! TheLighthouse (talk) 21:37, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Oddly enough, there is a Vox Populi sniper... "Oddly enough, there is a Vox Populi sniper on the balcony of the Hall of Heroes." Why is this odd? Slate was working in conjunction with Daisy Fitzroy, wasn't he? Might she have lent Slate some of her loyal men to help safeguard the recently taken over Hall of Heroes? Maybe the sniper is a Vox Populi agent who was sympathetic to the soldier's cause. Unownshipper (talk) 20:51, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Would purchasing anything from the discount machine affect the Scavenger Hunt trophy/achievement? ZanyDragon (talk) 15:44, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Cutouts Whomever designed those cutouts (when the Hall of Heores was built) didn't do a very good job. I didn't notice any errors. Unless you mean the blatent racist overtones in the charactures, in which case I would suggest you try to remember that, when addressing the idea of attacking and/or killing other humans, monsterous charactures are often used to dehumanize the enemy. Look at the charactures of Kaiser Willhelm from the first World War, where he is depicted as a demon with a massive mustache, or the German soldier depicted as a bloody-handed ape. From the other side, we have an image of the Kaiser chased up a tree by a bear wearing the Russian Tzar's crown. The second World war was similar in its propaganda, where, in Nazi Germany, the Jews were portrayed with rat-like features or made to look monsters, so that it would be easier for the populous to accept the abhorrant treatment they recieved from the Nazi government. Soviet troops were portrayed as vicious, rabid wolves, often with the Soviet sickle and hammer and a star of David somewhere, attempting to link the two. Indeed, much of the Nazi propoganda attempted to depict the Allies as puppets of Jews in some capacity. Japanese propaganda often portrayed their soldiers as heroic, rarely focusing on the Allied forces when used amongst their own population. However, when used against their enemies (via leaflet drops and the like), they attempted to portray other allies as monsters. Australians fighting for Australia saw a fat, pig-like FDR stealing their country or Americans stealing their women; American troops were treated to images of apeish African-Americans stealing their women, or harming them in some way. They used dehumanizing charactures in an attempt to turn the Allies against each other, but still we see the same themes of turning people into monsters, visually. On the other side, Nazi troops are often portrayed as either sinister, death-like monsters, spreading death and distruction across Europe. The Imperial Japanese were often depicted with oversized ears, squinting eyes and buck teeth, as well as monsters with huge fangs and claws, much like vampires. Both of these were meant to dehumanize the enemy, making them easier to kill. Simply put, it is very difficult to kill another human, or hear about the killing of another human. It is very easy to kill a monster, or hear about the killing of a monster. Therefore, we often attempt to visually portray our enemies in a conflict as monsters and not as humans. 21:29, April 11, 2014 (UTC)